comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Speed
Thomas Shepherd is just a kid with a juvenile record looking to blow stuff up and save the day. Girls love guys who save the day. Speed is a member of the Young Avengers. Background Whatever weird things may have happened before hand, Tommy (believes) he was born to Frank and Mary Sheppard in Springfield, New Jersey. His parent divorce, pass him between homes. He learned how to play them off each other to get what he wanted. He grew spoiled but lonely. The loneliness meant he went for looking for company in a bad crowd and ended up in and out of trouble. More often or not he ended up in juvie, which was where he met his first 'girlfriend' (they were like thirteen) Lisa Mollinari. Though things didn't really get interesting for Tommy until the day his powers emerged. Tommy was out running some guys he ripped off in Springfield then suddenly he was going faster than he could believe and ended up in the next county over. It also left him with white hair. Like white, white. As much as he played it off as being dyed, his parents and his human friends didn't buy it. People started calling him 'mutie' and avoiding him. That and his powers were a recipe for trouble, Tommy cut class, stole, and when he wasn't stealing he honed his 'game' to con people out of things, like he did with his parents. In all though it was a pretty miserable time for Tommy and so when one of his teachers, Mr. Meyers reached out to try and help him he was receptive. Turned out to be a bad idea. Mr. Meyers was supportive at first, but as time went on it was clear he was trying to play Tommy and have him use his powers for his own ends. Tommy wasn't having it, so Mr. Meyers threated to out Tommy's crimes and when that was laughed off, he threatened Tommy's mother. Tommy got mad, and in doing so discovered a new power, he could blow stuff up. In this case, he blew up the school. Fortunately, it was on the weekend and there was nobody there but him and Mr. Meyers. The big boom left Tommy unconscious and Mr. Meyers missing and needless to say the cops weren't happy about it. They caught on pretty quickly that Tommy was a mutant and they locked down his powers preventing his escape and started throwing around words like 'murder' and 'terrorism'. That's when the guys from the Facility showed up. They got his parents to sign Tommy over to them and in exchange they got the charges dropped. Maybe they thought it was the better deal for their son, maybe they gave up on him, but either way Tommy was pissed, especially when he learned what the Facility was about. They locked him up, ran experiments to test and enhance his powers, ultimately turning them up to 11 and showing him a few tricks like phasing through stuff. Naturally they had power inhibitors to stop him from just phasing through the walls. Tommy hated, it and did his best to resist and escape along with some of the other mutant prisoners, but they never made a successful attempt and when they failed they were punished. Fortunately, (I guess) the Hero Crisis changed all of that. The Facility was taken off-line by the alien attacks and Tommy and his friends escaped into the chaos. When things calmed down, Tommy had looted a sizeable cache of money and ended up hanging with a pretty tough mutant crowd in New York running scams and (literally) running drugs, before he crossed the wrong guys and had to run (again, literally). He ended up in Genosha for a time as a proto-Acolyte before he fell in with a group calling themselves the Young Avengers, who were rescuing some of Magneto's prisoners and returned to New York with them. Back in New York, he joined the Young Avengers, and begun dating one of the Xavier kids, Noriko, who helped Tommy go straight, switching from using his powers to run drugs, to deliver more legitimate stuff. Going straight worked for a while, but then there was a whole thing about not having permits for a legitimate business, which led to a bunch of fines, and the ultimate end to Speedy Delivery Service. Still trying the legit side of things Tommy has since tried using his power to work at a number of legitimate jobs, which he's tended to end in some spectacular firings, and a return to some (minor) criminal activity alongside his hero work with the Young Avengers. However, the folks at Uncle Charles' school for the Criminally Lame have offered to help and at this point Tommy is seriously considering it. Personality Cocky - Wolverine may be the best at what he does, whatever that is, but Speed is the best at what he does too! Which is be awesome. People who don't realize it aren't worth slowing down long enough to talk to. Selfish - Hello? Crook here. Yeah, he tends to think about himself more than others and doesn't always think about how his actions impact others. He's not a sociopath, despite what some people say, and he does feel guilty about it when it occurs to him. He might even say sorry too, but mostly he blows it off and buries the guilt with snark. Impatient - Speed moves and thinks fast, so he acts fast too. The rest of the world though, omgsoslooooow! As such Tommy comes across as impatient and grumpy. Most of which he deals with through snark. Protective - Some people just get past Tommy's guard and when they do he doesn't let anyone mess with them (except him, of course). He also doesn't like to see kids getting hurt, it's just a thing with him. Doesn't he means he likes the stubby little germ factories, but, he will go out of his way to protect them. Mutant's First - Given how the Flatscans have treated him Tommy has a bit of a grudge against them. As a result he tends to hold some Magneto-esque views about trusting humans. Logs *2014-01-19 - SDR: ...in for a pound. - Plans are made, and a new member is added to the team. *2014-01-19 - SDR: Young Avengers to the Rescue! - Here they come to save the day! The newly-formed Young Avengers break into the Genoshan prison to save the newt-making scientists. *2014-02-13 - Gambit's Gumbo Night - Gambit serves up some good old fashioned Cajun cooking. *2014-02-15 - A Young Avengers Meeting - All the current Young Avengers roster save Julian (plus Molly) meet up to discuss how to bring in new teammates, and meet Hulkling *2014-03-06 - Mending Broken Bridges - Wasp comes to catch the Young Avengers up and maybe mend some fraying tension between the young team and the older one. *2014-03-17 - A Flaming St. Paddy's - Adam, Tommy, and Molly go to win back Adam's streets. With explosive results. DG: 2014-03-17 - St. Patrick's Day Fire Injures Five *2014-03-21 - Stark Expo: New Annual Opening Ceremony - The opening ceremony of the new legacy Stark Expo begins with one hell of a legacy announcement. *2014-03-21 - Stark Expo: Opening Ceremonies Afterparty - Conventions and Expos are for boring adults. These New York teens know where the real party is at. *2014-03-30 - Stark Expo: This is the End. Goodbye! - Tony Stark gives the closing speech, but what happens after is the shocking part. Gallery Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Available